


rosewater kisses

by saraheli



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: Finding someone who so perfectly complements your essence is so frequently impossible, so when Jinsoul manages to find that in you, she refuses to let you go and seals her intentions with a kiss.





	rosewater kisses

You hadn’t even known she was looking for you. How could you? She had never reached out since the first time you’d met, and now, well, now you hardly even thought of her when you smelled sweet summer rain in the air or washed warm water over your skin. You rarely saw her outside of the occasional glance into the shallow basin of a fountain or ripples of a birdbath. You rarely thought of her beyond that day when your pining had come so abruptly to an end.

You had watched her for years. Young witches, when they find someone like them with magic that seemingly perfectly complements their own, tend to be drawn to one another via the efforts of the universe and the elements whether they are aware of it or not. She was drawn to you by the shine of new rain in your hair after a storm, and you to her by the smell of crushed lavender in her wake as she passed you by. She was the dampness in your soil, the swell of the earth that breathed life into your every bulb and vine.

She was in your art class, the only other one of you in your whole year, and you always watched her paint before the cool light of the window. She always caught your eye, too, sending you that sweet cream smile that made you melt. You couldn’t have known that she watched you paint, however. She watched you use the pale pinks and yellows and blackened greens that she could never justify in her own work. She watched you paint a whole world that she wished you would teach her to make.

“That’s beautiful,” she had whispered one day from behind you. You’d almost dropped your brush.

“Oh, thank you…”

“Jung Jinsoul,” she introduced herself, revealing to you with a parting of those rose petal lips to reveal a smile that had been spun just for you.

“Jinsoul,” you repeated, meeting her eyes over your shoulder. You could feel her magic in her breath.

But she thought of you with each flower that bloomed. Jinsoul thought of you every spring when dew coats the grass and sun drips from the branches of trees and petals of blossoming tulips. She thought of you each morning when you weren’t in homeroom and each afternoon when your sneakers didn’t grace the darkened puddles that gathered across the courtyard. She thought of you until the year ended and hope of your return was lost until the summer closed its hot blinds to the next year.

She asked about you around town, but they all said the same thing: that you were away. And it was the truth, too, but that didn’t stop her from riding past your house on her bike. It didn’t stop her from accidentally making it rain indoors or drowning patches of grass in the puddles of her disappointment when you still weren’t home when the final days of summer were beating down.

Maybe that was why her eyes lit up so brilliantly when she caught a glimpse of your flower-wrought uniform in the gallery that afternoon. It was an art field trip so only students in art classes would have been in attendance, but there you were, right as rain in the place where you belonged with your back to her.

“Miss,” Jinsoul approached the teacher with a quiver in her voice, “I didn’t know she’d returned.” She nodded towards you.

“She was away, but she came back just in time for the trip. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Jinsoul’s heart leaped, and she nodded. “Yes, it is.”

She didn’t approach you that day, nor did she approach you the next one. She waited a week until she had seen the autumnal winds douse you in their bronze molasses hue.

“I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to come back this year,” she said from the sink beside yours in the toilets one morning. “You were gone for all of the break…I was hoping I could have seen you then.”

You paused your hands beneath the rushing of the faucet to look at her, your cheeks pink with surprise despite the clear confidence about hers.

“Um, well, I didn’t know—”

Jinsoul interrupted you with a giggle, “You can make it up to me over some noodles after school today. You’ll have to tell me how your flowers did this summer.”

Your lips parted, eyes widening at what she was insinuating. You had a feeling that she knew, but the wink that followed her words as good as confirmed it for you. Your heart raced, and she left you in the bathroom to grin into your hands with glee.

You’d never actually met another witch before. Everyone knew about them, and your mother had told you that they were rare, so it was unlikely that a) you’d ever have the need or reason to show your powers to anyone outside the house or b) that you would meet one. And a beautiful blonde one that liked you, nonetheless. You could only wonder giddily until the school day had passed what exactly she wanted from you.

* * *

“So,” she sat across the table from you in the sun, “tell me about your summer.”

You told her in a sweet whisper where you had been.

“I…I left before the end of the school year to visit my mother. She’s, um, like me, but she doesn’t like the city much. She lives in the countryside where she can…well, you know, garden more freely. She sent for me to come visit so that I could grow some rosemary for her. She says I’m really good at it,” your cheeks warmed under Jinsoul’s affectionate gaze, and you had to look down into your noodles.

“Anyway, she taught me to grow a lot of new things, and, um well, if you want to see, you could come over and I could show you sometime,” you suggested quietly.

Jinsoul smiled and nodded, “I’d like that. I could show you some of what I can do, too. I’ve never met a floral witch before.”

Your face darkened in crimson, and you lowered your voice instinctively at the mention of witches, “And I’ve never met an aquatic one.”

She chuckled at your shyness and swallowed a mouthful of noodles, “I doubt most people have. We’re fairly uncommon in big cities like this, but, from what you said, so are you.” She leaned just barely closer to you, “Looks like we both got lucky, huh?”

From that day forward, you spent every afternoon after school with Jinsoul. She showed you how she could make rainstorms in the palm of her hand and whirlpools in the bottoms of glasses, and you showed her how you opened the rosebuds in vases and talked to the leaves on the trees. She fell deeper in love with you with each passing breeze, and one night, while doing homework behind the walls of your bedroom, she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer.

“Hey,” she tapped your ankle with her foot. “I have to tell you a secret.”

“Oh?” You tilted your head to the side, chuckling when she crawled towards you on the floor.

“Yeah,” you could feel her breath on your cheek when she whispered to you. “It’s very important.” Her nose brushed the soft skin beside your ear, and Jinsoul bit her lip to keep herself from kissing your blushing face right then.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” she set her hand on your shoulder, “telling you how much I love you.”

Your eyes widened, giving your face a doe-like innocence that made Jinsoul’s fingers tremble. She swallowed.

“It’s a lot, spoiler alert,” she chuckled.

She kissed your cheek then, and you could feel the cool wind from outside the window prickle your skin. She could taste lemongrass in your skin, and she wanted more, gently turning your head so that your eyes met. With the permission of your nodding head, she moved closer, finally marking your lips with her own.

And she tasted like cool summer rain on denim shorts and tee shirts, like the dew on the warm underbellies of clover leaves and the steam from a cup of chai tea. Jinsoul wanted to swallow your rosy flavor; you could feel yourself dissolving into the rosewater kisses that she left on your lips and the hollows beneath your eyes.

“You like me, too, I take it,” she hummed smilingly into your mouth, looking into your eyes through her eyelashes.

You nodded quickly, and, in a rush of motion, pulled her face to yours again. The kiss that followed was only broken by teasing quips and giggles and minute gasps for breath. It was a series of short longing gazes and twinkling smiles and blushed complexions reddened by disbelief.

Your kisses made the sky drizzle calmly onto your roof, and hers made ivy weave longer and greener through the fallen leaves. They made spring threaten to infringe on autumn’s time, but you knew, both of you knew, that mother nature wouldn’t mind.


End file.
